


Strawberry Milkshake

by The_Raven_Queens_Bard



Series: Roman x Remus smut collection [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Crossdressing, Double Anal Penetration, Inflation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Raven_Queens_Bard/pseuds/The_Raven_Queens_Bard
Summary: Roman tries out a new look and Remus is looking for trouble when he finds Roman alone in the kitchen in a cute strawberry red outfit.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Roman x Remus smut collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754776
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Strawberry Milkshake

Roman stood in front of a full body mirror, beaming brightly. He posed in a new outfit; a red cropped T-shirt and a matching short flowing skirt, showing off his thick thighs. Thirsty, Roman headed down to the kitchen to get a drink.

Remus was getting ready; having nothing to do that day, he figured he'd go cause the light sides some mischief. He sunk out and into the light side's common room, looking around to see if anybody was downstairs yet.

Roman was dancing in the kitchen waiting for the coffee machine to make his drink.

Remus noticed Roman in the kitchen, a small smirk on his face. He quietly sneaked into the kitchen and smacked his hands on Roman's shoulders. "Boo!"

Roman yelped and spun around. "Re!"

Remus moved his hands to Roman's waist. "what do you think you're wearing?"

"I can wear what I want thank you very much." Roman blushed.

"You're just begging to get fucked by anyone wearing that, aren't you?~" Remus teased.

"That's not why I'm wearing this Remus, I just like the way it looks on me" Roman retorted.

"I do too but I know how to make you look even better~" Remus chuckled and snapped his fingers, inflating Roman's chest with milk.

Roman gasped, and groaned watched his pecs grow, until they almost looked like boobs. "How is this better?" Roman whined.

"Oh, you'll see, dearest~" Remus smirked and pushed Roman against the island counter.

"Bro!? what are you doing? someone could see us." Roman squirmed trying to push Remus off.

"Oh~ so you wanna go somewhere private, huh?~" Remus chuckled and held Roman down no matter how much he squirmed.

"If you wanna mess with me, I'd prefer to be in the comforts of my own room while you do" Roman requested.

"hm, fair enough" Remus shrugged and sunk them both down into Roman's room as requested; Roman laying on the bed with him hovering over the Princely side.

Roman lay there looking up at his twin, though Remus was a trash man, Roman thought he was handsome too.

"Now, how about we get rid of your pesky clothes~" Remus moved his hands to the zipper and teasingly fiddled with it.

"If you must," Roman sighed. "Perhaps you can let me keep the skirt on for a little longer?"

"If that's what you wish, then I can make an exception" Remus slowly pulled the zipper on the front of Romans top all the way down. Roman raised his arms to let Remus take off his T-shirt. Remus slid his hands up the shirt and pulled it over Roman's head.

Roman poked at his chest curiously, "so, any particular reason why I have boobs?"

"No real reason, just thought I'd spice it up a bit. Also, you look sexy with them~" Remus placed his hand on one of the breasts.

"I do?" Roman blushed a deeper shade at the compliment.

"Of course, but you always look attractive~" Remus noted the reaction to the compliments.

"Oh God Re," Roman whined leaning into Remus' hand

Remus smirked and gently squeezed his hand. "Yes, Ro~?"

Roman gasped, and a small drop of pearly white liquid escaped his nipple. Remus squeezed a bit harder and teasingly kitten licked over Roman's nipple.

"Oh god, am I lactating!?" Roman moaned, and exclaimed in surprised.

"Comes with the breasts, Ro~" Remus chuckled before gently sucking on the leaking nipple.

"d-don't you think you're a little too old to be breastfed?" Roman jokes.

"You can never be too old if I get a chance to taste you" Remus joked back.

Roman reached for the breast Remus was sucking on and gave it an experimental squeeze, the milk sprayed onto Remus' face. Remus happily licked the milk off his face and went back to suckling, collecting some of the fluid in his mouth.

Romans dick twitched at the pleasure he was getting from the attention his tits received.

Remus reached a hand to roughly grope Roman's crotch and pulled up, bringing Roman into a sweet kiss.

Roman gasped at Remus' touched and bucked into his hand.

Remus pushed in some of Roman's milk into his mouth when he gasped and pulled away.

Roman took the milk in his mouth, it tasted bitter and sweet and the same time, but he swallowed the milk. "would you like to use something else the suckle on my titties as well as your mouth,"

Remus pulled off his shirt, letting his tentacles loose. He morphed 4 of them into different tips; cock-sucker, ribbed and suction tip.

"How about these, bitch~?" Remus purred and wrapped his four normal tentacles around each of Roman's limbs.

Roman licked his lips, and nodded. "perfect, Re"

Remus smirked in approval and moved both the suction tips to Roman's breasts, popping them over his nipples.

Roman bit his bottom lip in anticipation. He squirmed but not in an effort to escape more to riel Remus up.

"How about we remove that skirt now?~" Remus had already begun sliding the skirt off Roman before he could even answer.

Roman nodded quickly, "Please Remus, fuck me. I want it" he begged.

"As you wish, Ro~" Remus threw the skirt away onto the floor and licked his lips seductively.

"My, you really know how to turn someone on~" Remus purred and slipped the ribbed tip tentacle past the white lace panties and pressed it against Roman's hole.

Roman squirmed more at the feeling of the tip at his entrance, trying to get it inside of his puckered hole.

Remus took note and slowly forced the tentacle into Roman, pushing it deep and waited for Roman to adjust.

"Remus, Ah!" Roman moaned out as the ribbed tentacle entered him.

"Just tell me when you're ready~" Remus reached a hand into Roman's panties and stroked his dick.

Roman tried to thrust into Remus' fist, "just fuck me, I'm ready, fuck me Re!"

"Nuh-uh~ not just yet, gotta prep your tight hole first, don't I~?" Remus slowly thrusted the ribbed tentacle, gradually stretching Roman out as he did.

Roman whimpered desperately, "milk me Remus! take everything you've given me."

"I'll happily oblige with that~" Remus started rolling his suction tentacles, sucking on Roman's nipples.

Roman let out a loud mewl, shaking in Remus' hold.

Remus sped up his tentacle in Roman's ass, pushing in deeper. "Ah! oh god Remus!" Roman screamed, already close to coming, "I'm close Re!"

Remus pushed the cock-sucker tentacle into Roman's panties and slid it around his cock. "don't want you making a mess, do we~?"

Roman was falling apart before his twin, "Is there anything you can't do with those things?"

"nope~ they can fit anywhere~" Remus sped up all three of the suction-based tentacles.

Roman would have replied but at that moment his whole body seized up and he came into the sucker. Upon Romans orgasm milk erupted from his nipples and overflow the suction cups due to the power of the spray, the warm liquid puddles in the valley of his chest.

Remus used the suction cups to clear out the milk and suck it all. He used the ribbed tentacle to brush against Roman's prostate when he thrusted it in. Roman gasped at the over stimulating feeling. He lay there prone and held down, letting Roman pleasure him in the most twisted way.

Remus licked his lips; he could taste the fluid in his mouth. He roughly moved the cock-sucker around Roman's dick.

Roman groaned as Remus sucked his penis dry "so good Re~" he moaned.

"You taste delicious, I must say~" Remus purred and moved to litter hickies on Roman's neck.

Roman drooled down his face, moaning and chanting "Remus." "more." "Please."

Remus unwrapped a tentacle from Roman's arm and squeezed it into Roman's hole as well.

"AAH!! Remus yes, fuck!" Roman panted grinding back onto the two tentacles.

Remus kept pushing in deeper, pressing the tips of both tentacles against Roman's prostate. The princes tongue hung out of the side of his mouth drooling over himself, His body lay limp and pliant.

Remus used the cock-sucker tip to drain Roman of his semen, the ends of both his tentacles in Roman oozed out a honey-like fluid deep into the other.

Roman babbled incoherently, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. The princely side's stomach expanded as he was filled the tentacle fluids.

Remus smirked as the fluid his tentacles produced came to a stop, roughly pushing at Roman's prostate before pulling out his tentacles painfully slow. "You're full, aren't you?~"

Roman nodded tiredly groaning, as the other two tentacles kept milking him, it was like he had an endless supply.

Remus sucked out all the milk Roman could provide; Roman's chest returning to his semi-original size and licked his lips. "damn, that's a lot"

Roman whimpered, twitching as the sticky fluid gushed out of his asshole.

Remus slowly let all of his tentacles slide off Roman, leaning down to lovingly peck Roman's lips with a kiss.

Roman sighed in relief, kissing back with a lazy smile on his face, "nobody fucks like you Remus."

Remus laid by Roman, morphing his tentacles back into their original shape. "I'll take that"

Roman turned his head to Remus and smiled before snuggling into his side, "maybe I should wear skirts and crop tops more often."

Remus pulled Roman in closer, gently playing with the ends of his hair. "you should, you look hot~"

"You're not too bad yourself Bro." Roman chuckled.

"You always were the flatterer" Remus smiled, a natural mischievous hint to it.

"I haven't gotten a complaint yet." Roman smirked and yawned resting his head on Remus' chest like a pillow.

"You're too perfect to have any complaints" Remus chuckled and ran his hand through Roman's hair playfully. "now, you should get some rest for being so good"

"Fine, wanna nap with me?" Roman asked

"of course, cutie" Remus agreed and held Roman closer is possible.

Roman smiled and closed his eyes slowly losing consciousness.

Remus gradually fell asleep, his hand subconsciously fiddling with Roman's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading.  
> Remember to spread love not hate.  
> comment and give this story kudos if you enjoyed it.  
> x


End file.
